falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04MackenzieBridgeman.txt
DLC04DialogueSettlement |scene= |srow=25 |topic=0101E38C |before= |response=''{startled at first, trying to shmooze the Player who is her jailor / Nervous}'' Oh! Uh... hello, boss! Congratulations on taking out Colter... I'm, uh... sure you'll do great. |after=Player Default: You're damn right. This is my show now. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104BCAB |before=Player Default: Well, I admit, I didn't like being roped into this "job" in the first place. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Then this might be your chance to make some changes around here. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: The gangs that call this place home are already at each other's throats. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104BCAA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How dare you suggest something like that! I should have you shot! |response=''{Afraid for your life / Afraid}'' Okay, okay, I get it boss... just take it easy. There's no need to get angry. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{transitioning from afraid to nervous / Nervous}'' Just forget I said anything, okay? |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Anyway, I'm the closest thing to a doctor around here. I treat everyone, Raider, trader and traveler alike. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0104BCA8 |before=Player Default: Are you out of your mind? |response=''{Nervous}'' Just, hear me out. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: The gangs that call this place home are already at each other's throats. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0104BCA3 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Then this might be your chance to make some changes around here. |response=''{pulling player close for a dangerous chat given the surroundings / Conspiratorial}'' The gangs that call this place home are already at each other's throats. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{pulling player close for a dangerous chat given the surroundings / Conspiratorial}'' Now you could risk your own neck and try to keep them from tearing each other apart or you could do the right thing and put them in the ground. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{pulling player close for a dangerous chat given the surroundings / Conspiratorial}'' When it's all said and done, you're still running this place from your fancy house on the mountain over there. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{pulling player close for a dangerous chat given the surroundings / Conspiratorial}'' Except now, you won't have to sleep with a gun under your pillow. |after=Player Default: I'm not making any promises, but I'll keep it in mind. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0104BCA2 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: It's your call, boss. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' If you're serious about this, then you'll have to take down the leaders of the gangs. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' That means putting a bullet into Nisha, Mason, Mags and Mags's brother, William. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Once you do that, the gangs will collapse and Nuka-Town goes back to being a free-trading post. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' I should uh, probably stop talking about this out here. Just keep what I said in mind. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Anyway, I'm the closest thing to a doctor around here. I treat everyone, Raider, trader and traveler alike. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0101E38A |before=Player Default: Hey! Show some more enthusiasm when you say that. |response=''{Sympathetic}'' No offense intended. I know it's a tough job. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Sorry I'm so nervous, I don't mean any disrespect, boss. I just don't know where I stand with you and I don't want to end up pissing you off. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0101E389 |before=Player Default: I'm still trying to figure out if I even want this gig. |response=That's understandable, but whether you want it or not, the job is yours. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Sorry I'm so nervous, I don't mean any disrespect, boss. I just don't know where I stand with you and I don't want to end up pissing you off. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101E388 |before=Player Default: Why would you congratulate me? It's not like you're free to go. |response=''{Nervous}'' Well, to be honest, I don't know you yet, boss. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Sorry I'm so nervous, I don't mean any disrespect, boss. I just don't know where I stand with you and I don't want to end up pissing you off. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0101E383 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: No offense intended. I know it's a tough job. |response=''{Nervous / Nervous}'' Sorry I'm so nervous, I don't mean any disrespect, boss. I just don't know where I stand with you and I don't want to end up pissing you off. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' That, and, well... I'd be lying if I said we weren't all wondering how you plan to run the place. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{starting to get nervous at end as you broach a subject that could get you killed / Nervous}'' I mean, this is your show now, you can do anything you want. You could run Nuka-World just like Colter... business as usual. Or... |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Take the player aside. This is a really dangerous thing to say, given that you're surrounded by raiders. Nervous. / Nervous}'' You could uh, well, you know... get rid of the Raiders if you don't exactly agree with how they're running the place. |after=Player Default: Well, I admit, I didn't like being roped into this "job" in the first place. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0101E382 |before=Player Default: I'm not making any promises, but I'll keep it in mind. |response=''{Confident}'' It's your call, boss. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: If you're serious about this, then you'll have to take down the leaders of the gangs. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101E380 |before=Player Default: I don't really know what I want to do yet. |response=''{Trying to be friendly, but still nervous / Neutral}'' Of course, I understand. Still taking it all in. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: If you're serious about this, then you'll have to take down the leaders of the gangs. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0101E37F |before=Player Default: I'd have to kill... all of them? |response=''{Irritated}'' No, of course not. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: If you're serious about this, then you'll have to take down the leaders of the gangs. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0101E37A |trow=2 |before=MackenzieBridgeman: I should uh, probably stop talking about this out here. Just keep what I said in mind. |response=Anyway, I'm the closest thing to a doctor around here. I treat everyone, Raider, trader and traveler alike. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Got some medical supplies, too, if you're looking for those. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=0101E38C |before= |response=''{Stunned / Disbelief}'' Boss... I... I can't believe it. You killed the Raiders. All of them. I have to ask... why? |after=Player Default: You and the other traders were being treated like slaves. I had to put an end to it. |abxy=A}} |topic=010424CC |before=Player Default: You and the other traders were being treated like slaves. I had to put an end to it. |response=''{Disbelief}'' Well, you certainly did that. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: I've thought about this day for a long time. Dreamed about it, really, though I never thought I'd see that dream come true. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010424CB |before=Player Default: Raiders steal and kill without remorse. They don't deserve to live. |response=''{Relief, approval / Relieved}'' Can't argue with that. If you ask me, they've had it coming for a long time. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: I've thought about this day for a long time. Dreamed about it, really, though I never thought I'd see that dream come true. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010424CA |before=Player Default: Not sure, really. I guess I just felt like killing a lot of people. |response=''{Nervous, dealing wiht a psychotic / Nervous}'' Oh... okay, boss. I, uh... really hope you've scratched that itch now. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: I've thought about this day for a long time. Dreamed about it, really, though I never thought I'd see that dream come true. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010424C9 |before=Player Default: Does it really matter? You're free now. |response=I guess not. I'm sure you had your reasons. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: I've thought about this day for a long time. Dreamed about it, really, though I never thought I'd see that dream come true. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=010424C4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, you certainly did that. |response=''{Slowly accepting new reality (a better reality) / Grateful}'' I've thought about this day for a long time. Dreamed about it, really, though I never thought I'd see that dream come true. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful but uncertain / Grateful}'' Now that it has, I'm left with a question that I don't know the answer to: What happens next? |after=Player Default: You're free now. You can do anything you want. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=010424C3 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You know, I think we should keep this market open. Bring it back to what it used to be, a place where everyone feels welcome. |response=''{Grateful}'' Before you go, there's one last thing I need to say. Thank you. Sincerely, from all of us. Thank you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Wherever the road takes you, know that you'll always be welcomed back here in Nuka-World. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to figure out a way to safely remove these collars. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=010424C2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're free now. You can do anything you want. |response=''{Grateful}'' Freedom... I never appreciated that word as much as I do right now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' You know, I think we should keep this market open. Bring it back to what it used to be, a place where everyone feels welcome. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Before you go, there's one last thing I need to say. Thank you. Sincerely, from all of us. Thank you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=010424C1 |before=Player Default: That's not my problem. |response=''{Hopeful, but a bit nervous / Friendly}'' You're right. We need to make that decision for ourselves. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Before you go, there's one last thing I need to say. Thank you. Sincerely, from all of us. Thank you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010424BF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you want to happen? |response=I think we should keep this place going, like the way it used to be. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Only now, we can use the money we bring in to make our lives better. |after=MackenzieBridgeman: Before you go, there's one last thing I need to say. Thank you. Sincerely, from all of us. Thank you. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=01028821 |trow=3 |before= |response=Ugh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nuh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gah. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01028820 |trow=2 |before= |response=Aaaiiee! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Agghh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0102881F |trow=3 |before= |response=What the?! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101AAC0 |before= |response=''{Curious why the player has stopped talking}'' Feeling alright? |after= |abxy=}} DLC04HubConversation03_RaiderMackenzie |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0103BE8C |before=Raider: Doc, you've got to help me. I've got this itch, and now it's starting to burn. Hurts like hell. |response=''{Professional curiosity / Question}'' Where do you feel this burning sensation? |after=Raider: I'll show you. Just let me undo this buckle... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103BE8A |trow=2 |before=Raider: I'll show you. Just let me undo this buckle... |response=''{Telling a guy not to take his pants off / Surprised}'' Whoa, just stop there. I think I know what's wrong. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Being a doctor}'' Here, take these, two every morning. Stop back in a week and we'll see how you're doing. |after=Raider: Thanks, doc. I owe you one. |abxy=A1b}} DLC04SettlementDoctor |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0101F9E8 |trow=3 |before= |response=Done. Now, was there anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=And that's that. Anything else bothering you? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=All done. Any other complaints? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=31 |topic=0101F8D2 |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Let's clean you up. Not gonna be pleasant... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{examining a patient, who says they are not addicted to any chems}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' You're strung out all right. I got something that can clean you up. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{curing patient's chem addiction}'' Yeah, you got it bad. Let's flush your system. It's gonna burn like crazy, afterwards, all right? |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'm sorry. Cleaning up addiction costs money, and you're short on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=Y6a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I can help, but not for free. You'll need to come back when you have the caps. You need anything else? |after= |abxy=Y7a}} |before=Player Default: Yeah, see what's wrong with me, doctor. |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can help you when you have enough money. Addiction isn't cheap to cure. Anything else? |after= |abxy=Y8a}} |topic=0101F8D1 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{examining a patient, they just told you their radiation levels are normal}'' Good. Keep an eye on it, though. What else? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' Blood pooling in the gums. Signs of anemia. Yeah. We better clean you up. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' All right. Let's flush your system. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{seeing signs of radiation sickness}'' We'll clean you up, don't worry. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're definitely sick, but you don't have enough money to cover my fee. Sorry. Was there something else? |after= |abxy=X6a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You don't have enough caps for the fee. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X7a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' We can clean you up, but you don't have enough money to cover the costs. Anything else? |after= |abxy=X8a}} |topic=0101F8D0 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' On your way, then. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Fine. Come back later. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before= |response=''{played asked for help, then changed his mind}'' Very well, then. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before= |response=All right. Don't ruin my hard work by dying out there. |after= |abxy=B6a}} |before= |response=Take better care of yourself in the future, okay? |after= |abxy=B7a}} |before= |response=''{Professional}'' Off you go, then. |after= |abxy=B8a}} |topic=0101F8CF |trow=11 |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient}'' Glad to hear it. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient}'' Good, hope it stays that way. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient}'' Good. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient / Concerned}'' Huh, you look fine, but... oh wait... yep, that's gonna need to be set back in place. Let's get started. |after= |abxy=A6a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient / Concerned}'' Eh, I've seen worse. Better stitch you up before infection sets in, though. |after= |abxy=A7a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient / Concerned}'' Scrapes and bruises, but it's probably a good idea to get them fixed up. |after= |abxy=A8a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient / Concerned}'' Severe lacerations, puncture wounds, muscle spasms in the eyes from high levels of stress... Yeah, let's patch you up. |after= |abxy=A10a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient / Concerned}'' Hmm... gonna need to brace those fractures, apply some cream for the burns, a few sets of stitches. Better get to it... |after= |abxy=A11a}} |before= |response=''{Professional, even keeled, a doctor talking to a patient / Concerned}'' Oh wow, that's a lot of blood. We'll need to operate right away. |after= |abxy=A12a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'd like to help you, but I got costs to cover, and you're low on caps. Was there anything else? |after= |abxy=A14a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' You're hurt, all right, but you're also dead broke. Sorry. Anything else? |after= |abxy=A15a}} |scene= |srow=20 |topic=0101F8CA |trow=5 |before= |response=What can I do for you? Treatment or supplies? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=How are you feeling? I can take care of any sickness or injuries you might have. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Need me to look at you? Or just here for supplies? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Need some stims? Or I can patch you up myself. |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Welcome. Dealing with any injuries or illnesses today? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=A}} |topic=0101F8DA |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Of course. What seems to be the trouble? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Alright, let's start with your symptoms. What's wrong, exactly? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |response=Okay. What's troubling you, exactly? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0101F8D9 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Very well. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Okay. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Alright. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |topic=0101F8D8 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=Sure, take a look. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=Here's what I've got. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Could use some supplies, actually. |response=Of course. Here's my current stock. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |topic=0101F8D7 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: A doctor? How did you end up in this place? |response=Well, it's a bit of a story. I used to live at a settlement west of here. We got hit by Colter and his gang, back when he had one. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=It was a tough fight. We killed some of theirs, they killed some of ours. There were wounded on both sides, but nobody could get to them. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=I called out for a cease fire on the condition that I'd see to their injuries as well as ours. Saved a few lives that day, including Colter's. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=When he set up this place, he came back for me. Said if I came along, he'd make sure his guys wouldn't hit our settlement again. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=Now this place is my home. |after= |abxy=Y1e}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Anyway, anything can I do for you? Treatment or supplies? |after=Player Default: Patch me up, doc. |abxy=Y1f}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files